Una llamada de cupido
by Tsubasa Flourite
Summary: Como una simple llamada,puede cambiar las cosas, cupido hace de las suyas por medio de alguien cercano a amu, ¿Como resultara todo esto?


**Hey, hola de nuevo, bueno pues este es un one-shot amuto, se me ocurrió mientras trataba de dormir.**

**Ikuto: ¡Al fin! ¡Amuto!**

**Tsubasa: si bueno, próximamente actualizare las demás historias, y agradezco sus reviews, me hacen el ****día**

**Disclaimer: ****_Shugo chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-pit, sin embargo, la historia es mía ¡No al Plagio!_**

* * *

**Amu Pov.**

_Sola en casa, pensando en mi querido príncipe, y en cierto neko que se había colado en mis pensamientos, faltaba muy poco para su regreso y aun así aun no podía decidir realmente la persona a quien yo quiero._

_Mi teléfono vibro en la mesita de noche y con pereza lo tome, __**"Número desconocido",**__ con un poco de miedo tome la llamada, debía ser alguien conocido si tenía mi teléfono…_

— _**Moshi, Moshi — hable sin pensar, escuchaba la respiración de alguien cuando hablaron.**_

— _**¿Amu?— sonó la voz familiar de una mujer, no la reconocía y solo di un si bajo— ¡Al fin! ¡Llevo días tratando de comunicarme contigo! ¡Pero resulta que no tenía tu teléfono!**_

— _**Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?**_

— _**¿Te has olvidado de mi hermosa voz? ¡Esto es el colmo! ... ¡Soy Lulu de Morcerf! — aclara la chica, sonrió por su llamada y me levanto de sobresalto de la cama**_

— _**¡Por dios! ¡Lo siento! Tengo mucho que no escucho tu chillona voz que ya la he olvidado**_

— _**¡¿Cómo que chillona voz?! ¡Tienes suerte de estar en Japón y yo en Francia! ¡Porque si yo estuviera allá te patearía el trasero en este instante!— exclama molesta, ahogo una risa pero sale sin aviso— ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Créeme que cuando vuelva lo hare!**_

— _**Cálmate Lulu, estaba jugando… ¿Para qué me hablabas?**_

— _**¿Acaso es un delito llamar a una amiga que se encuentra lejos, solo para saludarla?— cuestiona molesta, ruedo los ojos sabiendo que es algo que ella no ve**_

— _**Claro que no lo es, simplemente que se me hace rara tu llamada, solo es eso**_

— _**Si, bueno, solo quería saber ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo para allá? ¿Ya sales con ikuto?— Mi cara se pinta de rojo tomate y niego rápidamente— ya veo, sigues con tu triángulo amoroso**_

— _**No hay ningún triángulo amoroso, porque yo quiero a Tadase y él también lo hace— explico**_

— _**Aja, hare como que te creo, pero te hare unas preguntas, ¿bien?**_

— _**¿Qué clase de preguntas? **_

— _**Unas sencillas, que quiero que respondas con toda sinceridad, pero para eso necesito que te acuestes y cierres los ojos— hago lo que me pide espero a que pregunte— ¿Lista? **_

— _**Si **_

— _**Muy bien, ¿te gusta Tadase?**_

— _**Pues…et-etto**_

— _**Con un sí y un no me basta **_

— _**Si **_

— _**¿Te gustaría ser su novia? — Mi cara vuelve a pintarse de rojo y escucho su risa— sé que te sonrojas, ahora contesta la pregunta**_

— _**¿Si?**_

— _**¡excelente! Estamos progresando, ahora necesito que dejes de pensar y solo te concentres en dos personas…Tadase e Ikuto **_

— _**¿P-pero porque?**_

— _**¡No te quejes y tú solo hazlo!— dejo de preguntar y hago lo que me ordena— no vayas a interrumpirme, imagina que te arreglas para una cita con Tadase, bastante linda para él, sales de tu casa con dirección al parque pero no te gusta con lo que encuentras**_

_**"Tadase se besa con una chica que no eres tú, y parece disfrutar el beso… ¿Cómo te sientes? Y habla con sinceridad, no te guardes nada"**_

— _**Me siento…— imagino todo lo que me dijo, una y otra vez, viendo a Tadase con otra que no soy yo, besándose con otra, un dolor se instala en mi pecho, pero leve y hablo con sinceridad—…me duele el pecho, pero no tanto como para llorar por verlo así **_

— _**Muy bien, ahora cambiemos el panorama, concéntrate ahora en Ikuto **_

— _**No me gusta el rumbo que está tomado esto**_

— _**¡Te dije que no me interrumpas!— grita molesta, me disculpo y ella continua— ¡Bien! ... Imagina que caminas de regreso a tu casa después de un dia de escuela, pero decides pasar por el parque, donde te encuentras con algo horrible…**_

_**"…Ikuto besándose con una chica que no eres tú, parece de esos besos de amor, apasionados, empalagosos, cuando se separan e ikuto te mira y te sonríe, te pide que te acerques y lo haces…**_

…_**las presenta a ambas, a ti como su amiga y a ella como su novia, cuando miras a ikuto, lo ves embobado con la chica, lo ves completamente enamorado de ella, los felicitas y te lo agradece y te confiesa que llevan tres maravillosos años de relación y que tiene planes para comprometerse"… ¿Cómo te sientes?**_

_**Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas se me salen al imaginarme tal escena, ikuto con otra, el dolor en el pecho se incrementa, haciendo que me lleve la mano hacia él, sollozo en silencio cuando lulu vuelve a preguntarme de nuevo — Me duele el pecho— confieso— pero es diferente al de Tadase es un dolor indescriptible, me afecta de sobremanera ver a Ikuto con otra chica, en este momento estoy llorando por tu culpa Lulu — ella ríe y sigo llorando.**_

— _**¿Y porque te duele? Si no sientes nada por Ikuto, y a quien quieres es a Tadase ¿Por qué te duele más lo que haga Ikuto?**_

— _**Porque yo…— me detengo en el momento y la respuesta brilla en mi cerebro—…porque lo amo, porque estoy enamorada de el— las lágrimas salen sin detenerse y Lulu suspira**_

— _**¿Te has dado cuenta al fin? No necesite golpearte para que lo hicieras**_

— _**¿Solo para eso hablaste? ¿Por qué querías que me diera cuenta?**_

— _**Amu, no me gustaría verte llorar porque no tomaste la decisión correcta, cuando ikuto haga su vida feliz con la persona que ama y la cual no eres tú, sé que lloraras, amu, es un milagro que te hubieras dado cuenta antes que después…hay algo que debo decirte— antes de que acabe una tercera voz interrumpe y ella se despide.**_

**Fin Amu Pov.**

_En otro lado, en Francia para ser precisos, en una pequeña cafetería, estaban sentados una pareja, una chica rubia de ojos azules y un chico de ojos zafiros y cabello de igual color, parecían platicar, como amigos._

— _¿Con quién hablabas que colgaste apenas te llame? — cuestiono el chico con curiosidad_

— _Oh, bueno, un viejo amigo, le llamo todos los días pero olvide hablarle hoy— se escusa la chica, aun sin creerle lo deja pasar, y toma de su café_

— _¿Ikuto? — Habla la chica, un "que" sale del chico— ¿Realmente aceptaras la propuesta de esa chica?_

— _No lo sé Lulu, es muy tentadora la oferta pero no puedo pensar con claridad_

— _¿Qué pasara con Amu? Le prometiste regresar y quien sabe cuántas chuchas más_

— _Pienso en ella todos los días, pero ella no corresponde mis sentimientos — sigue bebiendo de su café, cuando lulu se levanta y golpea la mesa con la mano_

— _¿Vas a olvidarla? ¿Sin a verlo intentado? La dejaras escapar, no eres el Ikuto que conozco_

— _Y según tú ¿Cómo es el ikuto que conoces? _

— _El que yo conozco, lucharía por enamorarla._

— _Lo hice una vez y falle— frunció el ceño, era distinto al que ella conocía, pero una idea paso por su cabeza_

— _La quieres en bandeja de plata, quieres que ella sola venga hacia ti, a eso le llamas intento, pero no hiciste nada más que cambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella y como no te correspondió a la primera te das por vencido, ahora vas a aceptar el trato de una ricachona consentida para volverte poderoso con tal de que te cases con ella por todas la de la ley, definitivamente el ikuto que conocí, regresaría a Japón antes de tomar la decisión equivocada, y volvería a intentar enamorarla y seguiría intentándolo hasta que lo lograra, eso haría el ikuto que conozco— la expresión de Ikuto cambio a una de sorpresa, como si le hubieran dicho alguna verdad— pero ahora estas aquí con tu trasero en una silla cómodamente, en vez de ir a comprar un boleto de ida sin retorno hacia el amor de tu vida_

_Mágicamente ikuto se levantó de sobresalto y salió de la cafetería, pero antes de que se fuera, lulu le arrojo unas llaves._

— _No quiero recibir una queja de que llegaste apestando con amu— sonrió como agradecimiento y se fue en el vehículo de la chica._

Siguió mirando al hombre a su lado y sonrió, miro cada una de sus facciones como si quisiera grabárselo profundamente. Cabello azul, zafiro exactamente, completamente suave y sedoso como el pelo de un gato, de piel morena, labios levemente rosados, aun debajo de la sabana, lograba apreciar el cuerpo del hombre a su lado. Observo su mano y la de él, donde en ambas reposaba un hermoso anillo plateado, donde decía que ese hombre era suyo, su hombre, su ikuto.

Rio un poco al recordar la llamada de su amiga en aquel tiempo, como le había abierto los ojos para que se diera cuenta de quien realmente amaba, después de que ella colgara, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había descubierto, "enamorada de un gato callejero" pensó en aquel momento, al dia siguiente había recibido la llamada de su amiga Utau, quien le informaba que ikuto había regresado en la madrugada, su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza que casi se le salía, pero había logrado contenerlo. Las cosas desde ese momento habían cambiado, aunque se había enterado por otro lado, la razón de porque ikuto había llegado tan repentinamente aquel dia, había llorado varios días porque ikuto se lo había ocultado, una pequeña discusión hizo que salieran a flote todos los sentimientos que ambos se habían guardado.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, después de tanto tiempo, junto al amor de su vida, en su luna de miel y todo gracias a una simple llamada, que había hecho el mayor trabajo, una llamada de Lulu, en ese caso, de cupido.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_- 1,575 palabras_**

**_- 7 hojas en word_**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor reviews _**


End file.
